What is happening...
What Is Happening... by Rooster78 I'm surprised by how quickly things progress. I just had to retrace my steps, going through the same process as before. Eventually, I found a huge hole about 7 meters long in the middle of grass. I dug with my hands to see if there was anything and gasped at what was before me. All the materials and tools I gathered were untouched. I picked them all up, and continued from where I left. But before I started, I felt a strange pumping feeling in my head. I started visualizing words: To stop.... the reign..... of disastrous creatures.... you must defeat..... the dragon...... oh chosen one. I had absolutely no idea what it was talking about, and I forgot what I was going to do next. I decided to explore more of the world and find more loot. Maybe I can even find out what the words were talking about. It didn't take long to find another cave. It amazed me how common these treasure-filled holes were. I found a good amount of loot (and monsters) to satisfy me for the day. I went out of the cave to be met with a tall black figure with purple eyes. I could estimate that it was about a meter taller than me. I decided to ignore it, thinking it was just me. The moment I turned my back, it started thrashing me. I saw the creature for a split second right behind my back before it seemed to teleport beyond sight. Then, something amazing happened. I remembered one thing from the life in the other world. There was a rumor about a creature similar to this one. They called it "Slenderman". So I started calling the purple-eyed creatures "Endermen". Endermen were almost impossible to kill. It seemed as if they were somehow stronger than the monsters I had met before. It took about 20 hits with my stone sword to kill one of those bastards. I didn't realize that they actually drop something until it was almost too late. One day, I decided to wander into a desert nearby. It was night time, but I was prepared. I turned around for a quick second, to make sure none of those Endermen were ready to rip me apart. Then, I felt the most terrible pain in my back EVER. I was horrified with what I saw. There were about 10 Endermen teleporting around the desert. I tried killing them, but it was too much. I killed one while running back home, but accidently a dropped something while doing so. I quickly picked up everything in sight that looked like the item, and started running. I reached my house and dropped all I was holding A strange sphere glowing green along with some seeds. I picked up the strange sphere and had another vision: These eyes..... if mixed..... with the powder.... of burnt zombie flesh..... will turn.... into your key.... to your destiny. I then realized what was going on. I was in some kind of fantasy world now, different from which world I was in before I died. I couldn't help but dropping to the floor and praying to God to take me back to the world which I was in before all of this. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Original